


Revealing

by LyraArabellaBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, One Shot, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraArabellaBlack/pseuds/LyraArabellaBlack
Summary: !DISCLAIMER!- I do not own these characters J. K. Rowling does. I do not own any images I got them from Pinterest.Is he really the Golden Boy? Dumbledore's man through and through? Or is he the Slytherin Prince, waiting to come out of the shadows?He was so done with all of this "I'm so tired of pretending. It's too much!""I know my love, soon it will all be over."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini/Neville Longbottom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Revealing

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy it! It's my first story so I started off small!

Harry was so tired. He didn't want to have to hide anymore. He wanted to be able to flourish in his true colors. The son of the Dark Lord and the boyfriend to Draco Malfoy.

Flashback

He was just walking around to nowhere, he had been kicked out of the Dursley's house, again. He would go back soon enough, they wanted the money Dumbledore offered them.

Oh yes, Dumbledore paid them to watch him, he knew of the abuse, of course, he didn't encourage it, but neither did he stop them. Harry's friends knew too. How could they not? Hermione must've noticed his eating habits she has an eye for things like that and Ron, well Ron saw the bars on his window and did nothing. Fred and George, bless them, tried to tell someone, anyone, their mom, dad, and obviously Dumbledore; they were brushed to the side.

At the moment, Harry wondered if it would be that bad, that bad if he just let Voldemort have him now, he only had few people to live for... but what would that do to them. Fred, George, Luna, and Neville. His people.

Before the summer, Luna told him to wait, the Nargles told her, something good was coming for me soon and before she walked away she whispered, "And I would follow you anywhere, my lord, the rest of your people will too."

Harry came to a stop at... actually he doesn't know. He looked around to get a sense of where he was, but all he saw was grass and a lake with a huge tree near it. Harry went under the tree and sat under it. It was still dark out.

Harry didn't know what Luna meant when she was talking to him... he certainly wasn't anyone's lord, that was Voldemort's job. Even though while he started to drift off to sleep he wondered what it would be like... to have that power.

Harry awoke to someone shaking him, opening his eyes with the world slightly blurred. He lifted his glasses to his eyes and stared into the face of... "Malfoy!"

Malfoy stared at him for a while before snorting, "How on earth did you find your way to where the Dark Lord is staying?"

Harry has never stood so fast, not even when he heard his Uncle coming home, "Voldemort is here?!" His voice was an octave higher than normal.

Malfoy looked concerned for a moment, before going back to his impassive mask, "Calm down Potter, he doesn't want your harm at the moment, he just wants to talk."

Harry stared at him for a good while before breaking down into laughter, "The dark lord wants to talk to me! As if that snake-faced maniac could even look at me without killing me." He considered Malfoy for a moment before sneering, "Besides, why should I trust you anyway?"

The blonde smirked, "Spoken like a true Slytherin. Besides, he doesn't look like a snake anymore, nor is he crazy."

Harry sat back down and leaned against the tree, he didn't really care to die, but he didn't care for living either. If he truly died... would it be such a bad thing.

Malfoy sat in front of him, looking very...kind? He reached up to his face, "You don't know me Potter, not the real me... I won't let you get hurt, darling."

Harry found himself blushing at his words... who knew he was so smooth? Harry regarded Malfoy and looked into his eyes for some reason... for some odd reason, Harry believed him, "Ok Malfoy... I believe you."

Malfoy offered his hand, "Call me Draco?"

Harry took the offered hand and blushed again but nodded too, "Alright Draco... you can call me Harry."

End Flashback

Harry remembered that day as clear as rain. The day he and Draco became friends. It was the day his life changed and yes it was for the good... but the bad came with it as well. It was the day he had to start pretending. It was 2 years ago when he was 15. Now he's 17 and waiting for the day his father finally ruled Magical Britain.

Harry sighed and sat down on his bed; not his real one. The one he had to stay at when Dumbledore and his minions were watching him. Not that the Dursley's cared... or were alive, but Dumbledore believed they were and that's what mattered.

He missed Draco... he missed the way he ran his fingers through his hair and peppered him in kisses and spoke to him in French and called him 'my love' and 'my darling'. He missed his boyfriend dearly.

"Hello, my love... I was informed by a little beauty that you were missing me."

Harry span on the bed and in his hast fell off, but caught himself with grace he would've never had in the past, "Draco!? Wha- How- Am I dreaming?"

Draco chuckled, "Glad to know I'm in your dreams darling, but no your not, now come here I've missed you."

Harry ran to him and hugged him so tightly. He was so done with all of this, "I'm so tired of pretending. It's too much!"

Draco shushed him, "I know my love, it'll all be over soon. That I can promise you."

Eventually, the two assumed the position they are normally found in. Harry's head in Draco's lap and Draco stringing his fingers in Harry's hair. They enjoyed the silence and each other's presence for a long time, they hadn't seen each other in a month and most of the time when they did, it was an argument.

Soon enough, Harry interrupted the silence, "Did Arabella send you?"

"Yes, she told me you were moping and complaining about how bored and miserable you were."

Harry pouted, "She was exaggerating."

Arabella herself came out from where she was hiding and hissed, I wasss not! You were complaining about misssing your mate and how sssad you were! She then slithered away hissing about idiot humans and their stupid brains.

Harry and Draco looked at each other before bursting out laughing. After they calmed down a bit, Draco smiled, "I'm happy we bonded it allows me to understand that crazy beauty."

Harry peered up at him from still being on his lap, And you love when I talk in parssseltoungue.

Draco groaned, "How I wish that I could talk in that language, then you would see the effects it has."

Harry looked away from him and laughed but was suddenly forced to look into Draco's eyes, "I also love our bond because it allowed us to sense each other's emotion, Harry. I didn't know you were suffering so much, I would've come much earlier, you are my main priority, seulement toi." (It means only you in French and I used google translate so sorry if it's not accurate:)

Harry could hear the sincerity in the words Draco said to him, he got to know the real Draco and he was a romantic bastard. And Harry loved every part of it. Sometimes, Harry didn't know how to pay him back, but this time.....

Harry's fingers travelled up to Draco's half-buttoned shirt and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, And how will you take care of me, my Draco.

Draco groaned again.

(: I am sorry for not writing smut. I don't necessarily think it's right for this one-shot and I write it very detailed which again, I don't think is fitting for this story. I often get disappointed with authors for not writing smut sometimes but now I see that sometimes it just doesn't fit. I hope I didn't disappoint any of you too much :)

Harry laid on Draco, basking in the afterglow of their ehem... session. Harry was tired but of course, satisfied. He remembered when he and Draco got together finally. They were in this similar position.....

Flashback

Harry and Draco were in his father's manor in Harry's room. They were 16. Harry was laying on Draco's chest while Draco's fingers curdled his hair. Harry knew how he felt about Draco, he was just too scared to say something.

"Harry?"

Harry was tired, he didn't feel like taking, he hummed in response.

"Would you like to become mine?"

Harry shot his head up and stared straight at Draco's pretty face, "I- you wanna be my boyfriend?"

Draco nodded, his eyes looked determined, "I would like you to be mine, Harry. My darling, my love, my Harry. I would be yours as much as you would be mine."

Harry pointed his finger at himself and looked self-conscious, "You would be my Draco?"

Draco laughed, "Yes Harry, only yours."

Harry didn't know what to say. Actually, his brain stopped functioning properly so he didn't something totally Gryffindor, he kissed him.

Draco was surprised but didn't show it. Instead, he flipped their positions and kissed him again, "Je suis ravi que vous ayez accepté. Je vous chérirai, vous adorerai et surtout vous aimerai plus que quiconque dans ce monde. Ma chérie, Harry." (I'm glad you accepted. I will cherish you, adore you and most of all love you more than anyone in this world. My darling, Harry.)

End Flashback

"Harry? Love? Are you there? I wasn't too rough, was I?"

Harry blinked but then winked, "You can go as hard as you want love, I wouldn't mind."

Harry was pleased to see Draco blush for once; he was always the one teasing.

Draco lightly hit him on the head, "Oi! Quit teasing me!" He rolled his eyes, "What were you thinking about so hard?"

Harry had an answer... but he decided against it, instead he said, "The time you asked me to be yours. I seem to be thinking a lot today."

Draco hummed, "Well, I don't think that's very good from the surprise I have from your father."

Consider Harry's interest peaked, "Tell me! Draco what is it! Dray! Draco Lucius Malfoy! Dragon!"

Draco shook his head, "Calm down, I was going to tell you. Your father says it's time to start moving forward with the plan."

Harry blinked, then blinked again, then blinked another time for good measure, "You don't mean?"

Draco nodded excitedly and kissed Harry's forehead, "I do, love. I would never play with your feelings like that."

Harry stared, stunned for a second, before starting to cackle just like his auntie Bella, and at that moment Draco knew... the Dark Prince was back.

\---------------------------------------

Harry and Draco pushed open the doors of the Dark Lord's meeting room. Harry had on his black silk robed with a dark green button-up shirt with black pants to match. He also had on his customized dark prince mask. It was all black with swirls of dark green weaved in it, at the very top in the middle, there was a crown with a snake coiling around it, showing his position as lord Voldemort's son. Draco had no robes and instead had on a black leather jacket with a tight dark green muscle shirt and black skinny jeans. He had a mask as well and it was matching his lovers, but instead of a crown with a snake on the top middle, he had a crown with a heart under it, showing his position as the prince's other half.

Both walked up straight to Voldemort, not caring that they interrupted the meeting and bowed on one knee and said simultaneously, "My lord."

Voldemort sighed, "All but my inner circle, leave, you too Severus."

They all bowed before leaving and once they finally did, Voldemort took off the glamour that made him look half snake and changed back to his handsome self, "How many times have I told you not to call me that Harry?"

Harry laughed cheekily, "I'm not sure father, a whole bunch is all I can remember!"

Before Voldemort could make a smart retort, Bellatrix squealed and ran to Harry and Draco giving them both a hug, "My nephews! Oh, your auntie Bella missed you soo much! Didn't you miss me!"

Both grinned and hugged her. Harry answered for both of them, "Of course we missed you, Bella, how could we not." When Bella pulled away, Harry regarded all of them, "I missed all of you guys!"

Voldemort came off his throne and approached his son and said "And I missed you too Harry." then gave him a fierce hug.

Once everyone was settled down in the sitting room, conversation flowed freely. Harry sat back and thought about the time he became Voldemort's son...

Flashback

Harry had been staying in the manor for a week now and it was simply heaven. All the Death Eaters were so kind and nice there were barley any insane ones.... cue Bella's laughter. But Voldemort, Voldemort was the best. He treated Harry with care and kindness, he understood him. He apologized for everything... he explained he didn't know what made him lose his mind.

One day, Voldemort called Harry to his office and Harry obviously complied. However, when he reached the office, there was a nervous feeling in the air and Harry was apprehensive,

"Voldemort? You er wanted to see me?"

He nodded, "Yes Harry, come sit, I have a matter that I need to discuss with you."

Harry looked and him wearily but complied, "Is something wrong, Voldemort?"

Harry never thought he would see a day where Voldemort looked nervous but he obviously did here. Voldemort didn't have his glamour on at the moment so you could see the vulnerably in his face and Harry had the urge to hug him, "Harry, please tell me how you are faring here, are you completely happy."

Harry was taken aback by the question, was that why he was so nervous? Harry beamed at him, "I'm doing amazing, really! I have so many people who truly care about me here. All of you actually consider my ideas unlike Hermione and none of you get mad for pointless reasons like Ron and- and wow- you all truly- truly trust me, unlike whatever Dumbledore said." Then Harry stared Voldemort right in the eye, "I really wanna thank you Voldemort, you- you really helped me, took me in and listened to me, Dumbledore never really did...I really appreciate you." Then he smirked, "and with your help, I'm going to get revenge on everyone who wronged me."

Voldemort looked happy at this but he still looked nervous and Harry for the life of him couldn't figure out why, "Voldemort, anything you wanna say, you can say it to me...I can take it."

Voldemort still looked hesitant, "It is not a matter of telling you something per se. I have a question for you and I am unsure of how you will take it."

Harry looked at him incredulously, "That's what you're worried about? I trust you and I care a lot for you in this past week, I've got to know you, the real you, not whatever Dumbledore tried to tell me."

Voldemort took a deep breath, "As you know I have taken your parents from you...I- I have expressed my regret to you because of this but- I-" He paused obviously not knowing how to continue.

Harry sighed and grabbed his hand, "I've told you, my parents were careless to have me in the middle of the war and they trusted Dumbledore way too much. Yes, I miss my parents but it is not exactly them I miss, but the idea of them. I have forgiven you."

Voldemort seemed relieved to hear those words but still had some stress from whatever he was about to say, "I understand that I can never give back what I have taken from you... but maybe I can give you a new chance to have it?"

Harry blinked, trying to see what he meant by this.

"Harry, I have grown to care for you in this week along with my other death eaters like Bella and Lucius, but I- you seem to have found in my heart, I was wondering if you would allow me the chance to adopt you."

Harry blinked, then blinked again, then one more time for good measure, "You- you would like to be my- my father?" 

Voldemort nodded once then stood up to walk towards him, "It would be an honor to have you as a son, of course, you don't have to accept, and I'll still see you like one but it wouldn't be official and obviously you wouldn't call me father or dad but it would make a diff-"

Voldemort didn't get to finish his rambling because Harry jumped from the chair and hugged him. He was starting to tear up. Still muffled from his face in Voldemort chest, he whispered, "Thank you...I've always wanted a family."

Voldemort was hugging him back just as fiercely and said in the same tone, "You know what Harry? I've always wanted a family too."

After the emotions were done and they were back in their seats, they sat in silence for a while before Harry broke it, "So am I gonna call you daddy now?"

Voldemort wrinkled his nose, "Leave that for your boyfriend."

They both had to laugh at that.

End Flashback

"-rry, Harry? Are you all there? I thought you would be more excited about this." Voldemort was looking him with concern along with Bella, Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco.

Harry gave them a sheepish smile, "Sorry, I was reminiscing, what were you saying father?"

Voldemort grinned, "We're going to be taking over Hogwarts tomorrow, we already have the Ministry from Lucius being the Minister, but from your twins' invention, we are going to be the only people with magic. You're gonna walk in with your army with all of your hoods up, in your formation obviously, then once Dumbledore asks the question you're gonna spin, pull your hood down and say, "I'm the Dark Prince or as you all know me as Harry Potter."

They all looked at the dark lord and he looked affronted. "What!? I need my son to have a dramatic entrance."

They all laughed and Bellatrix cackled, "Of course my lord, we don't expect any less from him."

That brought another round of laughter.

\-------------------------------------

Harry stared at his team that consisted of his protection squad along with his army, His father thought it was an absolute necessity that he has his own squad just like he does. That people in that said 'squad' were Harry's closest friends also known as, Luna Lovegood, her boyfriends who are Blaise Zabini and Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Fred and George Weasley and of course Harry's boyfriend and right hand, Draco Malfoy. (A/N- I couldn't decide if I wanted Nuna or Bleville so I decided to combine them *shrugs* good solution to me.)

"Are you all ready?" He received eager nods in return and he smiled, "Good, as you know father already made the announcement we are here and they are stuck in the Great Hall, there is no point in fighting because they can't use magic, thank you, twins, anyway keep your hood up until I say so and be ready for physical fights." He waited to see all of them show their understand before pulling up his own hood and grinning fearily, "Now let's get this show on the road."

The doors burst open and they walked in their formation. Harry and Draco in the front with Fred and George in the very back, Luna, Neville, Blaise were directly behind Harry and Draco with Pansy and Theo after them. They looked like bosses.

They walked up to where Dumbledore was sitting (at the head table) and stood right in front of him. Everyone was watching while holding their breaths in silence waiting to see who would speak first, of course, Dumbledore did, "So, Tom is sending in children to fight his battles now?"

Harry smirked, then he chuckled, then he started outright cackling until tears were streaming down his cheeks. Dumbledore looked confused at why he reacted like that while Harry regained his smirk, "Oh Dumbledore! If only you knew the irony of that statement."

Dumbledore peered at him through his glasses, eyes no longer sparkling knowing he lost, "And why don't you tell me?"

Harry smiled, "But of course! Where are my manors?" He turned to face the rest of the Great Hall who was watching the interaction, "I am the Dark Prince, son of Voldemort!" He spun again to look straight into Dumbledore eyes while taking off his hood, "You would know me as Harry Potter." and did a bow.

...

Silence. That was all there was in the Hall. Everyone was stunned into silence. The people couldn't believe that the lights savior, Dumbledore's man through and through was on the dark side nevermind the dark lords' son.

Harry leaned into Draco, "Did I do a dramatic enough reveal?"

Draco chuckled, "You did great, love."

Harry grinned then clapped, "Well we're not here to fight seeing as you guys don't have magic... I don't want to hurt any of you guys except for a select few. Would you guys like me to explain before I kill my select few and my team takes their pick?

Still silence.

Harry huffed, "Fine don't answer me then! See if I care." He rolled his eyes, "The reason I got here is because of Dumbledore....."

That brought an uproar,

"How dare you!"

"Dumbledore is the greatest wizard since Merlin!"

"What could Dumbledore have done?!"

"You're just evil!"

"The light will win!"

Harry sighed and waved his hand, they were all silenced instantly, "Will you let me explain before you guys go all crazy?" He was met with silence again, "Great, now first let me explain to you the reason Voldemort became Voldemort." And that's what Harry did, Harry explained every single detail to his fathers' life and how Dumbledore involvement made him slowly go insane with fear. After that, Harry explained to all of them how Dumbledore narrated his life along with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs and Mr Weasley involvement in it. He expressed his feelings and his hurt when he realized they were tricking him, how he just wanted friends, how he would've given him his money if they just asked, how he would've died for them but that's what they wanted. 

When Harry was done everyone was staring with mixed emotion, most with sadness and anger for him, there were very few with disbelief. Everyone instantly turned on Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mr and Mrs Weasley, and Dumbledore and started screaming at them before Dumbledore had enough, "It is obvious Harry has been compelled to say all of this, come back to the light my boy and we will help you."

Everyone stared at the old man as he lost it which they were pretty sure he did. Harry took out his wand and said in a loud clear voice, "I, Harry James Riddle or Potter, swear on my magic that everything I said today was the truth and nothing but the truth." Then he lit up his wand with a Lumos to prove his word.

Harry turned to his group who by now had their hoods off, take your pick guys, you know who's mine. Harry stunned Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Mr and Mrs Weasley and walked out with Draco. Neville chose to torture Professor Snape who he definitely wasn't scared of anymore. Luna chose the girls who used to bully her. Theo chose Crabbe and Goyle who always tore up his books and mocked him. Pansy chose Daphne Greengrass whom she never got along with and lastly, Blaise chose some people that didn't seem random but no one knew why he chose them. 

Before they completely left the Great Hall, Harry announced, "Take the kids back to their dorms, my father will talk to you all tomorrow." Then swept out of the hall with enough class to make Snape proud; too bad he's being tortured at the moment.

\-------------------------------- (Upcoming very gruesome torture details)

Harry watched in satisfaction as Bellatrix tore out Hermione's organs and forced them into her mouth and made her choke on it. He saw Rabastand working on carving every part of Ron's face out starting with his eyes and Rodolphus threading Arthurs mouth and nose shut. He watched Neville forcing Snape to drown in Boil- Cure Potion repeatedly. He watched the twins experiment some of their darker inventions on their mother. He didn't know where the rest of the people were but he knew they were being hurt too. The best part of all was forcing Dumbledore to watch every single one of them be tortured. This continued for another hour until they all finally died. At that point, Voldemort came in, "Leave us." He commanded

Harry and Draco stayed in the room and watched as Voldemort inflicted curse after curse on the man who ruined his life. Finally, Voldemort relented his curses only to have his son start them back up again. When Dumbledore was on the brink of death, he gave a shaky laugh, "Go ahead and kill me, Death is but the next great adventure."

Harry sneered, "and that's why you're not going to die." Dumbledore eyes widened and Harry cast a spell that he and his father created, "Somnum exterreri." (Nightmare)

Harry smiled and Draco and his father came to hug him, "It's over."

Voldemort had to smile at the relieved tone of his son's voice, "It is."

Draco gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek, "You can finally be your true self."

Harry didn't know when he started to cry, but he felt the tears down his face, "You're right and it was great Revealing (Title) my True Self (Chapter)

Just a quick story with not enough details! If you liked it, get ready for some of the many stories I have planned to write. Thanks for reading, please comment what you thought and vote if you think it was good enough! Peace Out! 😊

Word Count: 4345

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Comment anything you want and leave Kudos if you think it's good enough!


End file.
